


Bright's Winter Wonderland 2016

by brightephemera



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Gifts, Holidays, Life day, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Welcome to Bright’s Winter Wonderland 2016, where SWTOR companions go to get in the holiday spirit! Snow, presents, holiday traditions, warm fuzzies, and long-suffering sighs: all this and more. No spoilers except for KotFE companion identities.





	1. Introduction; Raina Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Check out chapters 2 and beyond when the full collection is posted Christmas week.

“Sir?”

Wynston, bundled up in coat and gloves, looked up from the open panel. “Yes?”

“The heat is out until relief comes. Under the circumstances, I thought I would provide your Life Day present early.” She offered a flat package.

Wynston stood and took it. He ran a finger around to the edge and pulled carefully around it, tugging and sliding the untorn packaging away. Which left him holding a dark red scarf, tessellated with what looked like interrogation probes.

He pulled it snug around his neck. “Temple,” he said, stroking the soft cloth with both thumbs, “I’m putting you in for a Medal of Honor.”

Temple smiled, a little uncertainly.

Wynston noticed. “Oh, get over here.” And, for once unguarded or at least desperate for heat, he pulled her into a tight hug. Temple buried her nose in the scarf at his neck. It was just right.


	2. KOTFE and Cross-Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companions from Knights of the Fallen Empire, ship droids, and assassin droids.

**Koth**

“No Life Day where I’m from,” confirmed Koth. Ruth stared in consternation. “We had Emperor’s ascension, Emperor’s birthday, Emperor’s Victory, Emperor’s admittedly uninspiredly named Other Victory….”

“Friend,” she said, “you have more in common with my Empire than you think.”

Koth hunched his shoulders. “Yes, but our Emperor isn’t crazy.”

“Right. That’s the distinction.”

“Well, it’s true.”

* * *

**Lana**

“’Twas the night before Life Day, and all through the base, not a creature was stirring, except for our ace.” Wynston stepped in from the hallway. “The galaxy will get on without you for one night’s sleep on a holiday like this.”

Lana Beniko pushed back from the big projector. “Trouble won’t take a day off just because we do.”

“Lana. Go to sleep. Wake up. Open presents. Drink decadent drinks. Sing carols if you want. I know you’re Sith, but…let yourself relax.”

She hesitated.

“Let me take up the watch if that’s what worries you. I’m an old hand at disrupted sleep schedules.”

“So am I, Wynston.”

“Yes, but the galaxy can’t rest on your shoulders 24/7. Give it up for a while. Twelve hours.”

“Long enough for catastrophe.”

Wynston waited.

“All right,” she said gruffly. “But only because you’re impossible.”

“My pleasure,” he said, and let her go.

* * *

**2V-R8**

Calline reached into the droid parts in the box. She grasped a stepper motor and tried to pull it out. She pulled and twisted.

And the droid hummed to life. Its eyes lit up. “Oh, master, I apologize! Whatever I did, I’ll stop! Please don’t deactivate me – where are my legs?”

Calline pointed.

“They’re not even attached!”

Calline shrugged.

“You took me apart! I swear I’ll do better, master!”

Calline beckoned her astromech over. “Go nuts,” she said. “Happy Life Day.”

T5 = make // 2V = helpful?

Calline thought about it. “No.”

* * *

**HK-51**

HK-51 was in the shower. It was not running. He was singing.

_“On the sixth day of Life Day, my true love gave to me,_  
_Six Mandalorians,_  
_Five sitting ducks!_  
_Fo-our Nikto toughs_  
_Three Gen’Dai_  
_Two-o Houks at arms_  
_And a clear shot at my enemies!_

“HK,” yelled Niselle, “why are you in the shower?”

“Defensive ploy: It’s where you sing, master. I was just seeking verisimilitude.”

“Annoyed order: Get out and go sing at my new apprentice. Stars know he needs cheering up.”

“Promise: There’s much more where that came from, master.”

“That’s nice. _Let me shower now._ ”

* * *

**Senya**

“I haven’t done this in a while,” said Senya. “I’m amazed your people do it annually. Where everybody gets everybody everything? It’s…daunting.”

“If you ask some people, presents are what Life Day is all about.” Ruth smiled and unwrapped the little cube Senya had given her. Inside was a travel kit: moisturizer, shampoo. And a toothbrush. “Thank you,” said Ruth, tamping down a laugh. “It’s lovely.”

“The last person I got gifts for received the Ordos sector,” Senya said evenly. “I don’t shop that often.”

* * *

**C2-N2**

The assault went like this:  
A burst of warm nutmeg-scented air  
A braying tweet from a noisemaker  
An explosion of shiny red and green ribbons  
Glitter

“Happy Life Day,” yelled C2-N2, brandishing his noisemaker. “Master, I have decorated the ship in your absence to match the festivities!”

Nic, drenched in glitter, stood. Silence reigned.

“Uh,” said C2-N2, “maybe I'll just clean up the glitter.”

“Yep,” said Nic. “Happy Life Day.”

* * *

**Theron**

“Here,” said Wynston, offering a flat package to Theron. “One professional to another.”

“Wynston, you didn’t need to…”

“When someone saves my life enough, I start to insist. Open it.”

Theron did. He shook out a fine microfiber rectangle, large.

Theron cocked his head. “You got me a…towel?”

“They turn out shockingly useful. Trust me, you’ll wonder how you ever got on without one.”

“A towel.” Theron shook it experimentally. “Well, I’ve got a year to find a weirder present for you, so…I’ll keep an eye out.”

Wynston shrugged modest acceptance. “Just don’t forget where your towel is.”

* * *

**HK-55**

“Everything,” grumbled Nalenne, and pushed two buttons and a dry bean toward the droid across the table.

“He’s spun that seventeen times in a row,” said Vette. “For the record.”

“Kind offer: I could tell you the exact odds of that happening in a random process,” HK-55 said sweetly.

“If he were winning more than the contents of the couch cushions I might take offense,” rumbled Pierce.

HK-55 swept his winnings into a pile of odds and ends. “Boast: It’s only a game of chance if you lack the cognitive capacity to memorize and predict the properties of the table surface.” He picked up the top and flared his eyes theatrically. “Who’s next?”

* * *

**Darth Marr**

“Attention! Attention everybody on whichever ship this is, I’ve lost track, but I’m sure you’re great. The company Life Day party will be starting on the bridge in-“

Darth Marr seized the microphone. “There will be no Life Day festivities until after this battle is won.”

“Jeez, hardass much?” said Nalenne, swaying.

“I do possess priorities, a concept you have publicly and decisively eliminated as a possible factor in your decision-making.”

“You know what else is public and decisive? Parties.”

Marr jabbed a finger at her face. “I didn’t vote for you, Wrath.”

“Right back atcha, Mr. King of the Empire.”

Nalenne sulked. Marr stood looking imposing, which according to _some_ people was at least as morale-building as a holiday party would be.

* * *


	3. Imperial Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial Agent companions. Raina is repeated here so she can be with the rest of her crew.

**Vector Hyllus**

Wynston read the card, twice, and smiled. “I see you’re in the ‘happy holidays’ camp of Life Day,” he said to Vector.

Vector looked thoughtful. “It seems more appropriate. After all, around this time of year the various Killiks celebrate Kawaanz, Horonikah, Yulo, Festinus, Onvoktus, Bechstolog, Sottornalia, Ordoquan, Malalanka, Loosar, and twelve colonized Solstices and New Years.”

“Tell me something,” said Wynston. “Do you personally celebrate all of those?”

“Sooner or later a nest does, though not always ours. Our diaspora spread far,” Vector said mildly. “We have much to celebrate.”

* * *

**SCORPIO**

The voice filled Wynston's room, cool and malevolent. 

“Millennia of glacial development littered with inadequate gestures. And here at what you call the height of your species’ sophistication, you still only know how to substitute bribes for intimacy. After all those chemical methods to ensure loyalty, methods you disdain…will your friends be less likely to turn on you if you find them the right trinket?” A dramatic pause, a silkier tone. “Happy Life Day.”

Wynston didn't look up from his reading. “SCORPIO,” he said, “get out of the main computer.”

* * *

**Kaliyo Djannis**

Kaliyo staggered into the common room and swiped a bunch of plastoid cups off the table in an act of random aggression. She nearly ran into Wynston before achieving a bleary focus. “So it’s possible to overdose on egg nog,” she said hoarsely.

“Ah, the alluring scent of vomit,” said the Chiss, brushing a puff of decorative fluff off her piercing.

She shook him away. “Oh, screw off.”

“No, no! This is my sympathetic face,” Wynston said innocently.

“Laugh it up, blue-balls.” Kaliyo turned around. “I’ll be in the refresher.”

* * *

**Doctor Eckard Lokin**

Eckard Lokin turned away from the window, leaving a single flickering light on the sill.

Wynston looked around the hotel room, then at the gusty window. “Lights for the season? How unusually sentimental.”  
“This particular light is modified to emit the wavelength used for signaling of the rare dispetto moth. I require several samples for study.”

“Yes." Wynston nodded as if relieved. "Yes, that’s like you.”

Lokin shook his head, smiling either to himself or very patronizingly. “Come now. Can’t it be both?”

* * *

 **Ensign Raina Temple**  
“Sir?”

Wynston , bundled up in coat and gloves, looked up from the open panel. “Yes?”

“The heat is out until relief comes. Under the circumstances, I thought I would provide your Life Day present early.” She offered a flat package.

Wynston stood and took it. He ran a finger around to the edge and pulled carefully around it, tugging and sliding the untorn packaging away. Which left him holding a dark red scarf, tessellated with what looked like interrogation probes.

He pulled it snug around his neck. “Temple,” he said, stroking the soft cloth with both thumbs, “I’m putting you in for a Medal of Honor.” 

Temple smiled, a little uncertainly.

Wynston noticed. “Oh, get over here.” And, for once unguarded or at least desperate for heat, he pulled her into a tight hug. Temple buried her nose in the scarf at his neck. It was just right.

* * *


	4. Jedi Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Knight companions T7-01, Kira Carsen, Doc, Sergeant Rusk, and Lord Scourge.

**Kira**

Kira stepped back from the oven. “Okay. Seventh time’s the charm.”

Larr Gith looked up from Kira’s sixth attempt at a holiday pie. “Yes, do continue.”

Kira looked plaintive. “Are you sure it’s not that bad?”

“Oh, bad enough to merit another round, sure. Don’t mind me. I’m just selflessly helping with the cleanup.”

“Yeah, you’re a real champion.” Kira grabbed a spoon. “Let me at it.”

“It’s too awful!” yelped Larr Gith, gripping the pie tray. “Let me just get rid of it for you.”

“Okay. If I get it right? You will be the last person to get a slice.”

* * *

**Sergeant Rusk**

Rusk resisted the urge to speak until it strengthened to an imperative. “Master Jedi….”

“Hm?” Larr Gith was flipping through the holo catalogue of something risqué-looking and holiday-themed. He tried not to notice it.

“I don’t mean to criticize, Master Jedi.”

“So don’t,” she said gaily. “Hey, do you think the red here is actually what it looks like, or is that just holofuzz?”

“Master Jedi, we’re here to stand guard.”

“And I am,” said Larr Gith. “Any intruder who sees us will be irresistibly drawn to monologue at me. We beat him up, everything’s fine.”

“You’re distracted.”

“You’re not. Fifty percent of us working, that’s not bad, and I am making great progress on my gift list.” She looked up, seeming genuinely puzzled. “Is this not how you stand guard?”

* * *

**Doc**

“The chestnuts smell so nice.” Larr Gith knelt by the fire, which true to spec was roaring. She was feeling unpleasantly hot, but didn’t want to wilt in front of her companion.

“And they’re going to be delicious,” said Doc. “Just like Mom used to make them.”

They waited in friendly silence.

“So…when are they done?” said Larr Gith.

“Uh, just a couple more minutes,” said Doc.

“You said that a couple of minutes ago.”

“Well we’ve got to be sure they’re done.”

“Tautology much? Have you ever even roasted chestnuts before?”

Doc looked shifty. “I heard a song about it once. Okay? It sounded romantic.”

“I’m putting that on your gravestone.”

Doc went from shifty to offended. “Many, many years from now.”

* * *

**Lord Scourge**

“Sooooo,” said Larr Gith, leaning over her cereal.

Lord Scourge finished chewing a many-legged thing that would probably be excused as a delicacy. “Yes, Jedi?”

“Your vision thing. Doesn’t happen that often, right?”

“Very rarely.”

“Hardly ever, really.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“You don’t have visions about anything but saving the galaxy?”

“Correct! Why!?”

“Just making sure you don’t know what I got you for Life Day.” Larr Gith slid off the stool and strutted out. “Later!”

* * *

**T7-01**

Today = Life Day! // Today = Life Day!

“Ungh.”

Today = Life Day! // Today = Life Day!

Larr Gith shoved an armload of hair away from her drool-sticky mouth. “Ungh,” she repeated plaintively. “It’s three in the morning.”

Today = Life Day! // Today = Life Day!

“I know you don’t sleep, but you could at least have the…”

T7 = got Jedi hero present // Today = Life Day!

Larr Gith bolted upright. “Lead on.”


	5. Smuggler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter holiday drabbles for the Smuggler companions: Corso, Bowdaar, Risha, Akaavi, and Guss.

**Risha**

“Nic, you got me nothing for Life Day?” Risha looked up from the empty box, more bewildered than annoyed.

“On the contrary! I got you a planet,” Nic said smoothly.

“A planet?” said Risha.

“You know, in case you get sick of Dubrillion. Any time between March 1 and March 14, this baby is yours.”

“You bought a timeshare _planet_?”

“Like I said. One planet gets boring, I’m sure.”

“You may be crazy, but at least you’re sort of nice.”

“Please put that on the next character reference I’m court ordered to produce. I’m flattered.”

* * *

**Corso Riggs**

“The Blastech…wait, this isn’t the catalogue.” Corso unfolded and unfolded his Life Day gift into a large poster. On it, the best of Blastech’s history showed in an infographic evenly split between tiny text and big guns. “This is nice!” He squinted. “Wait, that’s wrong. That model didn’t show up until after the Treaty of Coruscant.”

Nic leaned over and handed him a bold pen.

Corso took it and eyed her suspiciously. “You knew this would happen!”

“Few more mistakes to go.” Nic grinned. “Have at it, farmboy.”

* * *

**Akaavi Spar**

Akaavi barreled out of the cargo bay, brandishing her electrostaff. Corso yelped and jumped back to the opposite wall.

Akaavi swung. “Defend yourself!”

“Are you crazy? I just need the -”

She stepped closer, setting her staff on the wall over his shoulder. “Prove your worthiness.”

“Worthiness to what?” Corso whined, twisting his head away from the offending weapon.

Akaavi pointed up. A sparkling bundle of mistletoe hung in the cargo bay doorway. “I am giving you the chance to prove your worthiness to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“That’s not how that works!”

Akaavi scoffed. “It would be if it were Mandalorian.”

* * *

**Bowdaar**

The discreetly located landing pad had a lot of space to spare. Nic lay in the calf-deep snow, relaxing. A few meters away Bowdaar was lowering himself into the snow as well.

“Arms out,” instructed Nic. “Now wave your arms and legs, like this.”

“I know how to make snow _rruahra_ ,” grumbled Bowdaar, and moved. Both of them stood and hopped out of the fresh snow figures.

Nic looked at the sheer scale of the snow angel Bowdaar had just made next to the one her short frame had managed. “Showoff,” she said.

Bowdaar knocked a solid chunk of pressed snow free from his arm hair. One of many. “If it helps, you will dry off a lot faster than I will.”

* * *

**Guss Tuno**

“Captain! Captain!”

“Uh, Guss, Guss?” Nic tilted her head. “You’re undercover.”

“I’m a Jedi!” he said, flapping musty brown robes. “It’s the perfect costume!”

“And why are you in costume?”

“Because it’s Life Day!”

There was a moment’s tactful silence.

“Life Day isn’t a costume holiday, is it,” Guss said glumly.

“Kid, it is if you want it to be.” Nic punched his arm. “You look great.”


	6. Sith Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith Inquisitor companions: Khem Val, Andronikos Revel, Ashara Zavros, Talos Drellik, and Xalek. *Spoilers for the Sith Inquisitor Act 1 finale.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers for the Sith Inquisitor Act 1 finale.*

**Ashara Zavros**  
Ananz made his way back to the front of the jointly built snowman. Ashara was busying herself with robe folds on the other side.  
Ananz dug in with his gloves and sheared the breasts off the figure.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” said Ashara.

“Revan was a man,” said Ananz.

“We don’t have complete enough records to know that for sure,” fumed Ashara. “Revan could’ve been female.”

“We met him. We stopped his evil plan.”

“Stopped someone’s evil plan.”

“I just think you’re still in denial about this.”

Ashara scooped up one big snowball. She patted it. And, her gaze never wavering, she mashed it back onto the snow figure’s chest. “Got another one where that came from,” she spat.

* * *

**Talos Drellik**

Niselle ripped the wrapping paper off, sending shreds flying. What she ended up with was a smallish metal ring surrounded by eight-inch rays of some aged-looking metal.

“Great!” said Niselle. “What is it?”

“An ancient treasure from Kalee,” said Talos. “Priceless, really. I thought it might go in your private collection. If you don’t mind my demonstrating...” He was smiling, but he was also wrapping padding around his forearm. He took the item from her hands and passed his hand through the inner ring.

At once the rays snapped around his forearm, digging into the padding. “Classic artifact trap,” Talos said happily. “It can only be released by the Force. Perfect for keeping an intruder around until the master comes home to deal with him.”

“Neat!” said Niselle. “I know a lot of people who would benefit from having their arms chewed off by angry artifacts.”

“Ah. My lord?”

“Yeah?”

He was eyeing the small tears that the ray tips were eating in his protection. “Could you perhaps release this one? In the very near future?”

“Right! I’ll do that.”

* * *

**Khem Val**

“The victories of Yn and Chabosh did not require this much bunting,” grumbled Khem Val.

“That’s nice,” said Niselle, and tucked another tinsel garland into the door frame.

The next sound to emerge from Khem Val was much different: high and melodious, and in Basic as fluent as could be managed through Khem Val lips. “Oh, I so fondly remember Life Day. I would decorate the office and give cursed artifacts to all my apprentices.”

“Yes, I remember,” said Niselle. “I did eventually recover feeling in that toe.”

“It’s just no good with your monster around,” sighed Lord Zash. “I can’t even wear the hat anymore.”

Niselle considered. She looked up Khem Val’s full height. She calculated her opinion of her former master. “Good luck with that,” she concluded. “Now come help me with the ornaments.”

* * *

**Xalek**

“Xalek, what is that noise?”

Xalek stayed in the corner, almost behind the Life Day tree. He kicked the big crate at his feet. “Silence,” he commanded.

“Okay, secrecy time is over, giving me things time has begun.” Niselle folded her arms over her chest. “Now what is that?”

Xalek tugged a rope and the front panel of the crate slid open. A skinny man in grey rags tumbled out. He looked up, wild-eyed, and started an anemic draggle of Force lightning at Niselle.

Xalek growled. “I brought you an apprentice, lord.”

The supposed apprentice stopped. “Wait, that fiend has a master?”

“He does,” said Niselle. “One brighter than you, I might add.”

The apprentice’s eyes rolled back. He fell like a bag of rocks.

“Hm,” said Niselle. “Well, maybe he knows how to scrub floors.”

* * *

**Andronikos Revel**

“What would you do if I got you a bloodthirsty pirate fleet for Life Day?”

Andronikos considered. “Make a bloody incursion into Republic space. Booty for all.”

“Ooh.”

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Niselle smiled, not pleasantly. “No reason at all.”

“You’re just getting my hopes up so you can laugh when it turns out you gave me socks.”

“Andronikos, you wound me.”

“Because I’m right.”

Niselle scowled. “Back to the drawing board, then.”


	7. Jedi Consular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Consular companions: Qyzen Fess, Tharan Cedrax with Holiday, Zenith, Lieutenant Felix Iresso, and Nadia Grell.

**Tharan Cedrax and Holiday**

“Vivan,” called Tharan, “I could use your particular talents if you have a moment.”

Vivan stepped into his workshop. “What is it?”

“Just this. I need to affix this to the ceiling.” In her Force vision she sensed a severed plant piece with one flat side. “Could you do the honors?”

“Of course.” Vivan cupped the package with the Force and raised it to the ceiling.

“Ah, no, closer. Here. Step toward me.” Tharan took hold of her arms. “Right above here.”

Vivan pushed the flat side snug. Something sparked. A conduit next to the plant burst, knocking it to the ground in a puff of savory smoke.  
Tharan jumped, and Holiday appeared in a cloud of sparks to Vivan’s vision. “Tharan,” she said. “I think that’s enough decorating.”

“I can explain,” Tharan said in a barely calm voice.

“Oh,” said Vivan, looking at the fallen plant. “So that’s mistletoe?”

* * *

**Zenith**

Zenith spoke out of the shadows in the hallway. Vivan, tipsy, yelped.

“Shh,” said Zenith. He was looking over her shoulder at the common room where the others were still exclaiming over their Life Day presents. “Got you something,” said Zenith, and held out a dinner-plate-sized box.

She opened it. There on a grey velvet backing were…chain links. Some fine, some thumb-thick, all fitted each to the next, but all cut open.

“That one’s from Balmorra,” Zenith said, pointing. “That’s Makeb.”

“Zenith, what…”

“One from every planet you’ve freed.” He gauged her expression, whatever she was showing in her surprise, and went on. “That’s not the kind of thing you forget.”

Vivan had a lump in her throat. “Zenith, it’s perfect.”

“I’ll find another link for you the next time we head out,” he said. “Probably.”

“Is it arrogant to say I hope you will?”

Zenith just smiled.

* * *

**Lieutenant Felix Iresso**

“Ilum won’t win any tourism awards,” said Iresso. “Still, we can manage. Hey, Master Jedi, if you want we can go skiing.”

“Skiing? Where you strap sticks to your feet and slide downhill? That sounds weirdly fun.” Vivan Teph leaned back, eyeing Iresso critically. “Where does a career soldier learn to ski?”

Iresso grinned. “I was stationed on Hoth for two years. A guy learns eventually.”

* * *

**Nadia Grell**

The snow had gotten the better of the landing pad. Master Vivan’s ship was covered in two feet or more of dense powder.

“Ugh,” said Vivan. “I’ll get the shovel and find Qyzen.”

“Why?” said Nadia. She faced the ship and meditated briefly, then thrust one hand out palm-first. A line of snow split as before a shot of wind, the remnants flying off to either side and off the ship.

“We don’t use the Force lightly…” said Vivan.

“Tell that to Qyzen Fess in subzero temperatures,” said Nadia. “Come on, try it!”

So Vivan did. And it was great.

* * *

**Qyzen Fess**

“Wait a minute,” said Vivan Teph. “You sing?”

Qyzen Fess jumped and whirled. “Not really,” he said.

“I heard you! It was beautiful! Come caroling with us.”

Qyzen Fess cringed. “I can’t.”

“Do it again. Sing.”

Qyzen made an oddly pleasing monotone noise.

“Perfect! We need a bass. Come with me!” She grabbed his claw. “Please?”

Qyzen slumped, hopeless. “Only because you are the Herald.”


	8. Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty Hunter companions: Mako, Gault Rennow, Torian Cadera, Blizz, and Skadge.

**Gault Rennow**

There was new furniture on board. Up against the wall downstairs stood a shelf with dozens of small compartments. Twenty-four of them contained sealed single-shot liquor bottles.

Calline pointed, eyebrow cocked.

Gault beamed. “Oh, my countdown to Life Day! Only the best as volunteered by your grateful past employers.”

“Who thought it was going to me.”

“Details.”

“You could just drink on Life Day.”

“All this? I’d be dead by breakfast. Please. That’s just logic.”

Calline paced to the shelf and picked a shot at random. She pulled off the cap and, staring unblinking at Gault, downed it.

“That was next Wednesday!” yelped Gault. “You’re chugging our future!”

Calline claimed another. “Tastes good.”

* * *

**Blizz**

“Boss! Boss! Life Day present!” 

The Jawa was waving something. It was intricately articulated but at the moment mostly straight. One end had a half-melted fork.

Calline waited for the explanation.

“Blizz made ion cell-powered back scratcher!”

“For me?” Calline said dubiously.

“No, for big ugly. Present for you is Blizz put back all your tools he borrowed this time!”

Well, he did know her. Calline patted his hood, going easy on that crazed little head inside. “Thanks, champ.”

* * *

**Mako**

“Su cuy’gar,” said Torian, swinging onto the bridge.

Mako looked up from the console. “Hey.”

“Got something for you.”

“Yeah?” She straightened, a little guiltily. “I was counting on having another three days to shop for you.”

“That’s fine. Wanted to run this by you early.” He carried a small metallic rectangle with wire leads on the corners. “Ever try to turn off your HoloNet feed?”

“I can ignore it, sure.” 

“Ever been without it?”

“No.”

“Want to see?” 

"Sure?"

“Let me. Udesiir.”

He laid the rectangle on her temple implant. Just like that her connection went grey. The conduit she used for reference, for planning, for fun, was suddenly as distant as the console in front of her.

Torian gauged her expression. “You okay?”

“This is so weird,” she said, testing the walls of her own brain. “It’s just me and you.”

He smiled as if caught. “That’s kind of the idea.”

* * *

**Torian Cadera**

Torian took two calibration shots with his sensor-fitted blasters. The reality overlay of his visor flashed to tell him the game was ready.

The first target burst into view: a jetpack-wearing warrior. Torian blew it out of the simulated sky. He dealt the next half dozen increasingly quick targets the same treatment.  
And then something huge, brown, antlered, and four-legged came soaring out of nowhere.

“Aaagh!” Torian flipped the heat dampers off his blasters and gunned for all he was worth. A very similar thing followed. And another, bang, and another.

When the horde subsided he took his helmet off and let the simulation lapse. He saw Mako passing by the door.

“Hey,” he said. “Just got the weirdest workout of my life.” He described the invasion. Mako listened attentively.

“Huh.” She sucked in a breath and looked narrow-eyed at him, lips not quite twisting. “Yeah, Gault’s a bastard.”

* * *

**Skadge**

Skadge eyed the articulated back scratcher he had just unwrapped. It involved a fork. “You runts get the weirdest ideas,” he grumbled, and reached up to test it.

Three seconds later the ion cell sparked. Skadge dropped the scratcher and roared. “Runt!”

“Blizz sorry so sorry!” babbled the Jawa. “Ion power for massage functionality. Not supposed to blow up. Blizz sorry!” He trailed into a noise that no one could place. It was snuffly and periodically shrill. Everyone stared for a few blank seconds.

“Is that what Jawa laughing sounds like?” said Mako.

Skadge punched his own palm. “Better not be.”


	9. Sith Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith Warrior companions: Vette, Malavai Quinn, DS and LS Jaesa WIllsaam, Lieutenant Pierce, and Broonmark.

**DS Jaesa**

Outside the incongruous Hoth corral stood an ice cat. It was harnessed to an open sleigh. Jaesa sat beside Sevasht, resplendent in goth robes. He stuck to his puffy coat.

The driver flourished his whip. “Welcome to our brand-new completely unique sleigh circuit!”

“Are these cats safe?” said Sevasht.

“Oh, definitely!”

The driver sent the whip snapping over the harnessed beast’s head. It reacted by spinning, severing its harness in two claw swipes, and leaping to bear the driver to the ground.

“Agh!” said Sevasht, struggling with his puffy coat.

“Baahahahaha!” said Jaesa, clapping.

“Stop it!” yelped Sevasht.

“Fine,” said Jaesa, and flourished her saber, and soared, alighting beside the cat, which looked up from the thoroughly dead driver. “Cutie, aren’tcha?” she said, and made it one shot.

“I wanted a normal thing,” said Sevasht. “One. Normal. Thing.”

“Want to try another one?”

_“No.”_

**Malavai Quinn**

Quinn was a safe distance from the party. The rambling estate had a patio currently being misted with a chill rain. He sniffed his mug of cider, again reassuring himself that it wasn’t spiked, and returned to his vigil. If his lord needed him, he would be there. 

“Quinn?” he turned his head and there she was. “Only a couple more hours.”

“Understood, my lord.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t get out of all of these.” Ruth Niral smiled at him, a little ruefully. “I told the guests that I insisted you patrol out here. The Kaas ladies’ auxiliary was crushed.”

He had seen them when he had trailed her into the gathering: an array of slender, provocatively dressed women with eyes like talons. “Thank you.”

“And some more cider,” she said, firmly exchanging his cooling mug for a hot one. “Anything else I can do?”

“Impress them. Outmaneuver them. Carry the day.” He smiled. “The usual things.”

* * *

**Broonmark**

Quinn appeared at Nalenne’s side with a frown. “My lord, someone has spiked the egg nog again.”

“It started out spiked, Quinn.”

“I know. I believe the substance this time was a hallucinogen.”

“Hilarity!”

“Or overdose, my lord.” Quinn pointed through the party. “As per usual, Broonmark has claimed the bowl.”

Nalenne pushed her way through to the corner. Her giant Talz friend was seated in the corner. His proboscis was sunk deep in the nearly-empty nog bowl.

“Whoa. Broonmark.” He looked genuinely soused, and not the nice kind. “You want to ease up?”

“We can smell colors,” reported Broonmark, and lowered his proboscis into the bowl again.

* * *

**Vette**

“Okay, Vette. Since you insist on not liking the Scarlet Nexu merchandise I gave you the last…”

“…last every single year we’ve been together?” said Vette. “But who’s counting?”

“I got something else. I ordered it complete with original security.” Nalenne gestured grandly at the building behind her. “All you have to do is go pick it up.”

“Surveillance cameras,” said Vette. “Motion sensors, probably IR scanners. Bioscans for sure. Guards inside, tossup between meat and droid – different tactics to get through them. And the inner chamber? Anybody’s guess. If I can even get inside the lock.”

“So do all that and it’s yours!” Nalenne said brightly.

“Aw,” said Vette. “You really do care.” And she jumped to hug the Sith.

“Wrong way!” yelped Nalenne. “Wrong way! Present is that way!” But she hugged her back a little bit.

* * *

**Lieutenant Pierce**

Pierce had a vibroknife. He was carving details into a heavy-class auto cannon made of ice. He took one critical look, turning it over, then leaned it alongside several companions on a gun rack made of snow.

Quinn approached and frowned. “Is this what you’ve been up to since we were grounded?”

“Yep.”

“Is it an artwork or a wish list?”

“Both.” Pierce grinned. “’Tis the season, mate.”

* * *

**LS Jaesa**

Nalenne physically blocked her apprentice’s path. “Jaesa! A day off so close to Life Day, and not with us?”

“I have some errands, master.”

“Errands like sneaking off to have a Light Side Sith Life Day Party? Way too long a name, you need to pick a better one. LSSLDP doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue.”

Jaesa looked a little green. “Was it that obvious?”

“Two can play at the true-vision thing, missy.” Nalenne reached into her pocket and produced a little prism of an ornament stamped with the comic book figure Scarlet Nexu. “Here, hang this somewhere.” She smiled, with teeth. “Just so they all remember me.”


	10. Trooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trooper companions: Aric Jorgan, Elara Dorne, M1-4X, Yuun, and Tanno Vik.

**Elara Dorne**

_In winter, the wind when accompanied by low temperatures chills a person quickly._

Sergeant Elara Dorne stood just inside the Olaris compound’s gate, looking out. She had a few precious minutes before her shift started. Above her, and around her, and before her, the muted Tarisian sky was letting fall fluffy fingerprints of snow.

Tap and melt, tap and melt on her face, like nothing she had ever felt. A lacy tangle caught on her eyelashes and, before she could shake it away, melted like a tear. She wiped it aside and surveyed the Tarisian countryside: its broken skyscrapers softened into grayness, its twisted terrain made smooth and mysterious by a quietly, industriously growing blanket of snow.

_When traveling in the Arctic you should take care._

She knew the book, but this was different.

_Text from Army Field Manual FM 21-76._

* * *

**M1-4X**

The youngest boy crawled up on his mother’s lap. “What does the Gift Elf look like, Mama?” he said.

His mother looked out the open window to Tatooine’s dusty expanse. “Well, he’s very large and roly-poly, with bright eyes and a big booming voice. And he carries a bag of presents for all good children.”

A rumbling silenced her. A giant rounded droid skittered up the path and leaned its angular head into the room, eyes glowing. “Happy Life Day to the Republic!” it bellowed, and extracted a little red box from a big bag, and threw it hard enough to knock the already-stunned boy to the floor. The droid cheerfully targeted two more at the other children and then, spinning in place, galloped back down the street. “And to all a gooood niiiiiight!”

* * *

**Tanno Vik**

“These shelters supposed to keep the cold out?” groused Jorgan. The fur on what little exposed flesh he had was fluffed into an unhappy nimbus.

“It is forty degrees below zero outside,” volunteered Yuun. “This is an improvement.”

“Oh, this is garbage,” said Tanno Vik. He grabbed one of the metal supply drums from the shelter’s wall and tossed it into the center. He unslung his rifle and unleashed a torrent of blaster fire onto the unfortunate container. Buffeted now by the repetitive yelp of fire, Vik kept shooting. Yuun and Jorgan flattened themselves against the wall and watched as the acrid-smelling can started to steam.

Moments or days later he stopped. “Better,” he said, lowering his rifle and grinning. The other soldiers just stared across the toasty warm can. “What? You were all thinking it.”

* * *

**Yuun**

Yuun smelled it the moment he entered the room. He looked for the banquet table, but it was surrounded by a solid wall of people.

Unaccustomed to small talk as he was, he started chatting up the nearest group. These were all Republic veterans, friendly, seasonally festive, and surprisingly knowledgeable about Havoc Squad. It wasn’t the security Yuun would have preferred.

But he made it, handing from group to group, until he reached the end of the table, where a smooth purple cylinder on a plate gave off the scent of home.

Vierce showed up behind him like a mountain on the move. “I don’t know how to pronounce it, but I thought you might like the taste of something Gand.”

“It is appreciated.” And for the first time in any Republic Army party, he cut himself a slice of something completely homey.

* * *

**Aric Jorgan**

Jorgan was standing on the bridge, looking out at the stars.

Vierce knocked on the doorframe. “You’re thoughtful again,” he said. “Always around this time of year.”

“Thinking about my littermates,” said Jorgan. “We don’t get together this time of year anymore.”

“Send ‘em holiday cards,” said Vierce. “I can pick out some best-of holos of you to send.”

“We don’t need to get into that,” Jorgan said hastily. “Though, a letter might not be a bad idea.”

“Seriously. Need embarrassing pictures? I’m your man.”

“As your XO, it’s my professional opinion that you should stop talking now.”

Vierce grinned. But he did shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the gang! From Larr Gith, Vivan Teph, Nic, Vierce, Ruth, Sevasht, Nalenne, Niselle, Ananz, Calline, and Wynston, joyous holidays and a prosperous new year!


End file.
